


Во всем виноваты сардины

by Bee4



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Couple, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Summer Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Европейские каникулы Кевина и Эсбо, во время которых всплывают и решаются различные ментально-половые проблемы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во всем виноваты сардины

Они прилетели поздно вечером, и почти не почувствовали перемены климата. Разве что не было дождя как в Лондоне. Поэтому на следующее утро опрометчиво оделись, как привыкли, что бы потом пожалеть. Солнце и жара набрасывались здесь исподволь, коварно и беспардонно. Вот ты выходишь в восемь утра, и от ледяного ветра даже не ощущаешь, что в воздухе, если верить отчету на табло ближайшей аптеки, плюс двадцать. Но уже спустя час тебе хочется стащить с себя куртку, джинсы, носки, и нырнуть в ближайший фонтан, а потом если и гулять по неровным горячим плиткам старых улиц, то исключительно босиком. В первый день они вернулись в съемную квартиру насквозь мокрые, задыхаясь от влажной душной жары, которую, впрочем, к ночи смыл короткий, но яростный, почти тропический ливень.  
\- Да, ну нах! - Отчаянно сказал Эсбо, глядя на следующее утро в недра своего маленького чемодана, и решительно вытащил из-под аккуратной стопки рубашек-поло, майку-борцовку и шорты.  
Кевина хватило еще на день, но он тоже сломался, купил себе в «Аш энд Эм» две алкоголички, и теперь они разгуливали по городу и окрестностям, как настоящие туристы: в летней одежде и камерой на ремне через шею.  
Эсбо в этих шортах по колено, «вьетнамках» и бережно прижатым к груди глянцевым путеводителем, Кевина завораживал. Весь целиком: начиная от неожиданно красивых узких ступней и заканчивая макушкой, рыжину которой, предательски высвечивало яркое южное солнце. Наверное, это был синдром чужой страны: километры, отделявшие Лондон от Европы словно высосали всю скованность и нерешительность, дурацкие условности, от которых у себя дома, казалось, не деться, и открыли глаза. Иначе, как можно объяснить то, что Кевин стал замечать в Эсбо такие мелочи? Теперь ему хотелось тискать Эсбо без перерыва. Зажимать. Лапать. Темные узкие проулки, которые тут называли «beco», весьма этому способствовали. Еще ему хотелось его трахать. Но это уже был совсем другой вопрос.  
На Эсбо Европа тоже действовала положительно. Как-то они валялись на склоне большого парка, почти в центре города. Кевин лежал на животе, удобно устроив голову на руках. Где-то что-то цвело, пели птицы, солнце пригревало даже сквозь тенистые кроны. Было блаженно и лениво. Эсбо притащил две скользкие от мороси, ледяные бутылочки сока, сунул в их в траву. Спросил, вытягиваясь рядом:  
\- Потом пива где-нибудь попьем?  
Обычно они пили вино. Его тут было завались, недорогого и хорошего, и Кевину нравилось наблюдать, как Эсбо сперва обозвав сухое «кислятиной», через время сам под рыбу просил белое, а под стейк авторитетно заказывал по бокалу красного. Пиво тут тоже имелось. Всего пара сортов, не лондонское великолепное многобразие, но эти сорта были ничего так, поэтому Кевин, не открывая глаз, добродушно согласился:  
\- Попьем. Я бы уже и поел.  
Эсбо что-то одобрительно замычал, а спустя мгновения Кевин почувствовал спиной осторожные прикосновения. Эсбо гладил его шрамы, видимые из-под майки. Он открыл глаза. Эсбо тут же замер, и смущенно уткнулся носом в руку, настороженно косясь. Будто ждал, что Кевин отшатнется или примется орать. Будто до сих пор не был уверен, допущен он к телу или нет. И это после того, что между ними уже было. Чтобы не лопнуть от нежности, Кевин просто протянул руку, зацепил Эсбо за шею и поцеловал. Он целовал его долго и неспешно, пока напряжение не ушло из губ Эсбо, из его пальцев и позы. Потом, нависнув над ним, Кевин заметил натянувшуюся ткань шорт. Эсбо скривился виновато и дурашливо. Кевину снова захотелось исцеловать все эти вылезшие веснушки на его носу, тени под глазами и родинку на кадыке. Вместо этого, он ласково погладил костяшками его щеку, и когда Эсбо довольно зажмурился, сказал:  
\- Наверное, все же сходим здесь в секс-шоп, м?  
Вышло сипло, будто он надышался дыма. Эсбо открыл глаза, пытливо всмотрелся в лицо.  
\- Если ты не передумал, - тут же предупредительно добавил Кевин, вдруг испугавшись его молчания. Они всегда либо не говорили на эту тему, либо говорили скомкано и экивоками, тут же лицемерно переводя разговор на другие рельсы. Но в этот раз Европа победила. Эсбо ухмыльнулся, весело и смущенно. Протянул:  
\- Не-е, - и несильно укоризненно толкнул его кулаком в грудь. - Чего мне быть против? Я давно хочу. Только пойдешь ты туда сам.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Твой хер, ты и выбирай, - пробормотал Эсбо, краснея явно не от солнца и жары. А Кевин, вопреки всему, заржал, наваливаясь на него сверху, и даже забыв обозвать как-нибудь соответственно моменту.  
***  
Они поехали за город полюбоваться на королевские дворцы, но за окнами электрички так мелькали бесконечные пляжи, серебристый океан, веселые люди с зонтиками, мячами для волейбола и просто фрисби, что они вышли на полпути. На них обрушились жара, рокот волн и ощущение бесшабашного лета. Кевин запоздало вспомнил, что они не взяли купальные плавки, и только следом вдруг понял, что совершенно не подумал о шрамах. То есть подумал, но не в начале. Вначале были плавки. А ведь еще каких-то полгода назад для него каждый поход в душевую станции превращался в нехилое испытание.  
Океан оказался холодным, но они все-равно выкупались прямо, как были, в шортах. Пока Кевин покупал на разлив местный лагер, Эсбо сбегал в туалет, и, вернувшись, бесхитростно сообщил, запихивая в сумку скомканные трусы, что «так быстрее высохнет». Они сидели за пластиковым столиком кафе, если соленые фисташки, а Кевин все думал о том, что под тонкой, еще мокрой тканью шорт, Эсбо совсем голый. Потом Эсбо, повязав майку на голову, чтоб не напекло, помогал какой-то девчонке лет восьми строить песочный замок, с сосредоточенным видом выкладывал узоры ракушками и, чуть наклоняя голову, внимательно слушал. Девочка говорила по-французски, но со стороны казалось, что они вполне друг друга понимают.  
\- Мне нравятся дети, - поделился он откровением, вернувшись к Кевину. Сидел на песке, свесив руки с коленей, и щурился на океан. Кевин снял с себя солнцезащитные очки, напялил ему на нос и сказал:  
\- Какого черта мы не взяли кепки и не купили крем от загара?  
\- Много чего надо купить, - согласился Эсбо, поправляя очки. Потом замер и неискренне пояснил: - Магнитики там. К примеру.  
Намек на решение, принятое в парке, был более, чем жирный. Кевин сделал вид, что поверил отмазке, но сочетание этого намека с пониманием, что трусы Эсбо сиротливо лежат в сумке, не давало ему покоя.  
На обратном пути Эсбо разморено заснул, уронив голову ему на плечо. Нос у него был покрасневший, а на виске белела полоска, защищенной очками кожи. Кевин читал купленный еще в аэропорту детектив, но не видел не строчки. Желание мешало ему дышать, загоняло сердце в глотку. Если бы у него вставал, пришлось бы искать туалет, чтобы передернуть, но организм уже давно играл с ним дурные шутки.  
Усталость от полудня на пляже и дороги так и не перебила это голодное желание, поэтому, едва они переступили порог квартиры, Кевин нагло потянул за шорты. Эсбо от неожиданности выронил сумку.  
\- Зачем снял эти блядские трусы? - хрипло спросил у него Кевин, обеими руками сжимая задницу. - Я весь день с ума схожу.  
Эсбо что-то вопросительно замычал, но Кевин уже толкнул его вперед, к обувной тумбе, надавил на спину, заставляя опереться, и поцеловал поясницу под задравшейся майкой. Как он и представлял, она была соленая, горячая, влажная, и от прикосновения языка на ней вздыбились почти незаметные светлые волоски.  
Эсбо шумно выдохнул, переступил с ноги на ногу, расставляя их шире, словно подставляясь, открывая Кевину доступ, и можно было соскользнуть языком с круглой ягодицы в ложбинку, приласкать там, как никогда еще не делал, но Кевин не хотел дразнить его. Сейчас Кевину хотелось просто короткого и яростного траха, что бы отпустило, а Эсбо всегда трахал его так, как надо: сильно и не жалея. Крепко сжимал широкими ладонями бедра, плотно стискивал губы, становясь сразу старше и злее – Кевин как-то видел в отражении зеркала, когда они делали это в туалете у него дома.  
\- Ну что, бомбейру, - тихо сказал он на ухо Эсбо, поднявшись, сминая в ладонях мягкую задницу. - Готов обслужить начальство?  
Он часто шутил на эту тему: звучало фривольно, но в том и прелесть интимных шуток для двоих: то, что пошло и глупо на публике, может стать в постели еще той шпанской мушкой. По-началу, Эсбо смущенно терялся и хмурился, но потом стал подхватывать игру. Коротко ухмылялся, хрипловато выдавал что-то типа: «Вдуть вам, старшина? Да легко!». Кевину нравилось, как он открывается перед ним, шаг за шагом. Это льстило.  
Но сейчас Эсбо открываться не спешил. Он молчал, так ощутимо застыв в руках Кевина, будто ему внезапно стали неприятны прикосновения, и единственное о чем он думал – это сбежать. Едва Кевин озадаченно прекратил его трогать, он тут же осторожно потянул резинку шорт вверх, косясь через плечо, и попросил:  
\- Давай потом, ладно? Мне как-то хреново.  
Чувствуя себя неприятно отрезвленным, Кевин смотрел на него. Потом спохватился и переспросил:  
\- Хреново?  
\- Ага. Наверное, перегрелся, - Эсбо повернулся, поджав губу. Лицо покраснело от солнца, и выглядел он действительно изрядно уставшим.  
Светлокожий англичанин без защитного крема на пляже. Странно, если бы закончилось иным. Кевин тронул его щеку. Было горячо.  
\- Черт, - сказал он.  
\- Ага, - согласился Эсбо. - Мне бы полежать.  
* * *  
Возвращаясь на улицу, Кевин думал о Келли. Она с такой радостью и предвкушением собирала Эсбо в поездку, будто ехала с ними сама. Она была счастлива, что за сына можно, наконец-то не беспокоится. Она доверяла Кевину. А теперь, вместо того, что бы наслаждаться жизнью и пробовать чертовы сардины, которыми пахло из каждого кафе, он идет в аптеку. Молодец Кевин Эллисон. Ответственный человек и предусмотрительный спасатель. Уследил, так уследил.  
Думать так было отчасти глупо: Эсбо - не пять лет, и перегрев - не катастрофа, но Кевин все равно чувствовал себя виноватым. Еще и потому, что в нежелании Эсбо трахаться было еще что-то. Что-то кроме недомогания. То, что делало его лицо во время секса взрослым и злым. Попроси Кевина объяснить, откуда выводы, он бы не смог, но ощущение, что причина еще и в нем, не отпускало.  
В аптеке он купил «Пантенол» и таблетки от жара, в кондитерской - какие-то сладкие слойки и парочку глазированных донатсов.  
Мысли о Келли оказались материальны. Зайдя в квартиру, Кевин услышал голоса.  
Эсбо, лежа в кровати и поставив себе на живот планшет, общался с матерью по «Скайпу».  
\- Привет, миссис Северс, - шутливо помахал в экран Кевин, Келли заулыбалась в ответ, тоже махнув рукой.  
\- Я тут Дэнни как раз напомнила, как он с Джеймсом, упокой господь его душу, набегался в парке летом и вот тоже перегрелся. С ним такое случалось. А он еще, знаешь, какой был? Таблетки пить – не в какую. Совсем не переносил. Его сразу тошнило.  
Взгляд Эсбо, брошенный на Кева взывал о помощи.  
\- Приходилось ему свечи вставлять.  
\- Мама!  
\- Такие, гомеопатические. Всякие нурофены он тоже не переносил, - невозмутимо и хладнокровно закончила Келли. Лицо у нее было серьезное, но глаза смеялись.  
\- Я купил шипучие таблетки, - стараясь не улыбаться, сказал ей Кевин. - Cейчас проверю, что там в составе.  
Он засмеялся уже на крохотной кухне, куда пошел растворить таблетку. Было слышно, как Эсбо сдавленным шепотом высказывает матери все, что думает по поводу разглашения тайн детства.  
Это было мило.  
Кевин так и сказал, вернувшись со стаканом.  
\- Да, конечно, - проворчал Эсбо, уже распрощавшись с Келли, забрал у него лекарство. - Вы задрали меня постоянно обсуждать.  
От прежней отстраненности не осталось и следа. Он снова был близкий и свой.  
\- Это мы так о тебе беспокоимся, - успокоил его Кевин, успокаиваясь и сам. - Скажу прямо, свечи многое объясняют. Я теперь понимаю, почему тебе так неймется. Привычка – страшная штука.  
Он успел увернутся от мстительного удара, засмеялся, открывая «Пантенол».  
\- Не хрена не смешно, - отставив пустой стакан, сердито сообщил Эсбо. - Вот вообще не хрена. Отдай. Я сам намажусь.  
Естественно, ничего ему Кевин не отдал.  
***  
К позднему вечеру Эсбо полегчало. Проснувшись, Кевин нашел его на кухне, доедающим донатс. На столе стояла кружка с чаем, и валялась пустая жестяная скорлупка от сладкой слойки.  
\- Хорош жрать, - щипнув его за бок, Кевин зевнул, полез в холодильник, где, кажется, оставалась минералка. - Сладкое на ночь вредно.  
\- Я твое не трогал, - тут же, насупившись, сказал Эсбо, отложил огрызок пончика. Пальцы у него были в шоколадной глазури, и он машинально потирал один о другой.  
\- Там нет моего, - добыв бутылку, Кевин взъерошил ему волосы и звучно чмокнул в макушку. - Я для тебя брал. Как ты вообще?  
\- Ты мне сам накупил кучу сладостей, а теперь обвиняешь, что я много жру?! Вот какого хрена?  
Кевин недоуменно посмотрел на него. Эсбо уставился в ответ с яростным негодованием, приоткрыв рот и агрессивно выдвинув челюсть. Кевину захотелось потянуть его за губу и поцеловать.  
\- Не кипятись, - примиряющее сказал он, снова потянул руку хлопнуть по плечу, но Эсбо успел увернуться. Встал, засунул руки в карманы тренировочных штанов и принялся покачиваться с носка на пятку.  
\- Я вообще вел к тому, что если тебе получше, можем сходить куда-нибудь поесть. Сардины. Помнишь? Ты же хотел сардин. С пивом.  
Главное было выбрать правильный тон. А в этом Кевин считал себя мастером. Когда пострадавший истерил, захлебывась страхом и адреналином, нужно было шутить и увещевать, вселяя надежду. Когда обычно молчаливый Эсбо срывался, выстреливая десятком слов в секунду на непривычно повышенных интонациях, стоило говорить размерено и спокойно. Единственная, с кем правило правильного тона не действовало, была Триш. Как-то так вышло.  
\- А вот сардины на ночь не вредно? С пивом.  
Судя по иронии в голосе Эсбо, размеренный спокойный тон пока не спешил работать.  
\- Вредно. Чуть-чуть, - Кевин показал пальцами, насколько это «чуть-чуть». - И то за счет пива. А так - рыба. Протеин.  
\- Протеин. - многозначительно повторил Эсбо.  
\- Протеин, - весомо подтвердил Кевин, еще пока не понимая, это у них шутливый диалог или стоит беспокоиться.  
\- Ладно, - вдруг легко согласился Эсбо. - Сардины можно. Раз протеин. Мама просила рассказать, как тут что на вкус. И просила трески ей купить. Этой ихней, модной.  
\- Нам многое надо купить, - не удержался Кевин от – Бог знает! – беззлобной подколки. - Магнитики. К примеру. И «их», Денни. Треска – «их». Ты что, из Черчиль?  
Вопреки ожиданию, Эсбо не улыбнулся. И даже не стал ворчливо огрызаться. Он помыл руки под краном, вытер ладони о штаны и ушел в комнату со словами:  
\- Куртку одену. Морозит.  
***  
Кафе здесь были повсюду. Крохотные и не очень, под навесами с рекламой кофе и пива, они, кажется, оккупировали каждое здание. Похожие одно на другое, они и пахли сейчас одинаково: жареной рыбой. Далеко уходить от дома не хотелось, поэтому Кевин и Эсбо не стали выбирать, наматывая круги по старым улицам. Сели тут же, почти у подъезда, в маленьком ресторанчике, где между столов поставили газовые уличные камины. Заказали бутылку белого, вместо пива, салат и по порции этих самых хваленых сардин. Поглядев, как Эсбо кутается в куртку, несмотря на соседство камина, парень-официант принес плед, улыбаясь сказал что-то и похлопал себя пальцем по щеке для наглядности. Они не хрена ни поняли о каком «сол» речь, но можно было догадаться, что парень сочувствует «удачному» загару, поэтому они вежливо улыбались. Когда парень попытался на английском выяснить, откуда они такие будут, сказали, что из Лондона и тут же оказались владельцами ценной информации, что находятся сейчас с Лондоном на одном меридиане, там всегда дожди, а здесь – нет, и вообще «берегите себя, потому что у нас злое солнце». Что-то он вообще слишком навязчиво высказывал им свое внимание, Кевину это не нравилось, и когда официант ушел, он почувствовал, как становится легче дышать.  
\- Он к нам клеился или мне приглючилось? - недоуменно спросил Эсбо.  
\- Что-то мне кажется, это он пытался к тебе подкатить, - предположил Кевин.  
\- Не-е, - без должной уверенности возразил Эсбо, обернулся, находя официанта взглядом.  
\- Я тебе точно говорю. Прямо запал. Смотри, еще полезет просить телефон. - Дразнить Эсбо было забавно. - Начинаю беспокоиться.  
\- Чё это?  
Иногда Черчиль выпирал из Эсбо особенно ярко. Ребят на станции это чаще бесило. Кевина почему-то умиляло, хотя, спрашивается, с чего бы?  
\- Ну, как «чё»? Молодой горячий мужик. Вдруг уведет.  
\- - Если тебе Триш изменила, это не значит, что и я такой, - вдруг процедил Эсбо, расковыривая вилкой лист салата у себя в тарелке.  
Это был привычный легкий флирт, не к чему не обзывающий, не к чему не ведущий: просто треп, чтобы скоротать время. Кто вообще такое воспринимал всерьез, еще и некрасиво напоминая о том, каким Кевин был неудачником в предыдущих отношениях?  
\- Причем тут Триш?  
\- А причем тут этот хмырь? - ответил вопросом на вопрос Эсбо, порывисто дернув подбородком в сторону входа в кафе. - Чего ты доклепался? Намекаешь, что мне по фиг с кем? Или намекаешь, что это тебе по фиг, с кем я?  
Происходило что-то странное. Эсбо явно нарывался. Как от расслабленного ленивого отдыха они умудрились перейти к зарождающемуся скандалу, причем на ровном месте? Кевин чувствовал раздражение Эсбо, его непонятную обиду, но не понимал, в чем внезапно оказался виновен, и это злило.  
\- Я не на что не намекаю, - пока еще спокойно, увещевающее возразил он. - Я просто пошутил. Это шутка, Деннис. Ничего такого.  
\- Ага, как же! - Эсбо язвительно вскинув брови, закивал. – Ты сегодня весь вечер шутишь. То, про пончики, то про свечи. Про Черчиль. Мне охренеть, как смешно! В чем вообще твоя проблема? Какого хуя? Все потому, что я тебя не трахнул?  
Он с силой откинулся на спину стула, сплел на груди руки и уставился в сторону, тяжело зло сопя.  
Подкравшийся с двумя тарелками официант кашлянул и зачем-то неловко предупредил.  
\- Ваш заказ.  
Наверное, услышал последнюю фразу.  
\- Да, спасибо, - по инерции отозвался Кевин. – Дэннис.  
Ноль реакции.  
\- Эсбо.  
Он скосил взгляд.  
Сам бы Кевин никогда не связал в единое целое все эти мелочи и не додумался прийти к такому нелепому выводу, ну раз уж вопрос встал именно так, к чему было упускать возможность все выяснить? Он был обманчиво вежлив, хотя внутри все закипало.  
\- А, кстати, почему ты меня не трахнул? Обычно тебе это нравилось.  
Эсбо настороженно посмотрел исподлобья.  
\- Я тебе сказал почему. Мне было хреново.  
\- А если подумать?  
Эсбо щурился, покусывая губу, а потом вызывающе объявил:  
\- Не захотел.  
Кевин почувствовал, как застывает лицо. Наверное, со стороны это было еще нагляднее. Эсбо сглотнул, полез за сигаретами, вытащил пачку, но не закурил, а лишь принялся вертеть ее в пальцах, угрюмо насупившись.  
\- Я…  
\- Вот значит как, - перебил его Кевин. - Все дело в сексе?  
\- Да, - Эсбо чертыхнулся, зажмурился. - То есть, нет. Мы…  
\- Хватит. - Кевин взял свой бокал, покрутил за тонкую ножку. За прозрачным стеклом перекатывались тающие в вине льдинки. - Достаточно. Ты уже все сказал.  
Он залпом выпил и потянулся к бутылке под хмурым взглядом Эсбо.  
\- Мне налей, - мрачно попросил тот. Кевин прижал бутылку к груди, выставив предостерегающе руку:  
\- Нет, уж. У тебя есть сардины, Дэнни. Ты же хотел сардин? Вот и ешь. Приятного аппетита.  
***  
Есть сардины Эсбо не стал. Он расковырял их до состояния полной расчлененки, заказал и выдул бутылку пива. Потом буркнув: «Я - домой», встал, не дожидаясь ответа, и ушел. Кевин еще посидел для приличия, цедя ставшее вдруг неприятно кислым вино. Официант время от времени кидал на него явно осуждающие взгляды.  
Кевин прислушивался к себе, ожидая найти отзвуки прежней жгучей обиды и унизительного чувства собственной никчемности, которые накрывали его каждый раз, когда между ними с Триш всплывала тема постели, и не находил. Возможно потому, что вопреки странной истерике Эсбо, с сексом у них как раз было все в порядке. Эсбо так беззастенчиво искренне любил его тело: со всеми шрамами, со стянутым рубцами членом, так подтверждал это раз за разом взглядами, стонами и жадностью, с которой занимался любовью, что поневоле Кевин оттаял. Потом он открыл для себя прелести анального оргазма, и все его обиды и жалости к себе значительно поутихли. В мыслях все чаще мелькало, что даже, если реконструктивные операции и не помогут, жить будет как-то можно, а с нынешними технологиями и ребенок – не проблема. Суррогатная мать и все такое. Так что, можно сказать, что Эсбо и секс с ним на самом деле вернули Кевина к жизни, вернули ему ощущение, что он – мужчина.  
Теперь его не покидало неясное предчувствие, что именно где-то тут кроется подвох.  
Кевин расплатился, мстительно не оставив чаевых, и отправился домой.  
Эсбо делал вид, что спит. Как будто Кевина, который провел сотни ночей в спальне станции, где дрыхнет целая смена, можно было обмануть.  
\- Кончай сопеть, Дэннис Северс, - приказал Кевин, став у кровати, безжалостно зажег ночник. – Я не для того вывез тебя из Лондона, что бы ты дулся, как малолетка, и закатывал мне прилюдно сцены. Сядь и объяснись. Иначе, клянусь Богом, я набью тебе морду.  
Эсбо рывком сел, отбрасывая одеяло, запутался в нем - Кевин умильно наблюдал пару мгновений, как он яростно с ним сражается, и едва успел нацепить на лицо выражение суровой сосредоточенности, как Эсбо затих, и вскинул на него угрюмый взгляд.  
\- Уже лучше, - похвалил Кевин, сел рядом. Запустил руку под одеяло, нашел и придавил ладонью дернувшуюся ногу. Похлопал успокаивающе и спросил мягче, прекратив притворяться строгим начальником: - А теперь говори.  
Взгляд Эсбо вильнул в сторону.  
\- Дэнни.  
\- Мы все время делаем только по-твоему. Постоянно только по-твоему. Ты вчера обещал, что купишь… - Эсбо осекся, сглотнул, быстро нервно облизал губы. Щеки у него пошли красными пятнами, но посмотрел он на Кевина упрямо и сердито. - Что купишь эту штуку, а сегодня опять делаешь вид, что ничего такого. Ты обещаешь и не хрена не делаешь, только стебешь. Ты никогда меня там даже не трогаешь, будто я заразный, блядь. Вот и сегодня, ты меня лапал, и опять ничего, опять «Давай, Эсбо, трахай меня». Я уже заебался выпрашивать. Я думал, что у нас будет по-другому. Не как с Гогом…  
Он говорил и говорил, все быстрее, кривясь, как от боли, словно боялся, что Кевин его оборвет, не даст высказаться, и Кевин его действительно оборвал, слишком ошеломленный, что бы слушать дальше.  
\- Стоп.  
Эсбо послушно осекся, сплел руки на груди.  
\- Погоди, ты сейчас пытаешься мне сказать, что я не хочу тебя трахать? - Это было нелепо и невероятно, но по лицу Эсбо, Кевин уже понимал, что не ошибся. - Что я тебя использую только в своих интересах?  
Эсбо шумно потянул носом, кивнул, плотно сжав губы. Моргнул раз, другой, словно ему в глаза попала соринка.  
\- Чертов ты идиот, - даже как-то беспомощно выдавил Кевин, потому что другое и на ум не шло. - А причем тут твой бывший дружок? Гог. При чем тут Гог? Ты же спал с ним. Ты же признался мне, что с ним спал. Он что, никогда…в смысле… - Кевин вдруг сам запутался в словах, глядя на пунцового, даже красного ушами Эсбо, явно отчаянно желающего свалить с этой кровати, комнаты и желательно вселенной. - Дэнни, - Он понизил голос. - Ты же говорил мне, что не девственник. Что у вас было.  
Эсбо, действительно, рассказывал, скупо и нехотя, когда Кевин подпер его, мучимый в то время непонятной ревностью. Хотя, по-большому счету, к кому было ревновать? Эсбо явно сторонился бывшего друга уже тогда, когда пришел на станцию. Но Кевин все равно ревновал. К прошлому. Кевину почему-то отчаянно хотелось, что с Эсбо все было не как с Триш, без скелетов в шкафу, о которых узнаешь внезапно, и потом долго горчит во рту от осознания, что тебя обманывали. Тогда-то Эсбо и признался, что первым мужиком у него был Гог, и «да, пробовали. Первый раз по обкурке. Потом время от времени. Мне не очень нравилось». И почему-то Кевин решил, что «не нравилось» то самое. Это его даже устраивало, не было сил опять чувствовать себя беспомощным идиотом. Пока Эсбо не намекнул, что неплохо бы и поменяться местами.  
А ведь он был прав: раз за разом Кевин оттягивал момент.  
\- Я – курить, - пробормотал Эсбо и все-таки попытался сбежать.  
Кевин поймал его под локоть, рванул, опрокидывая на бок, навалился сверху. Кровать скрипела от их короткой ожесточенной борьбы, пока Эсбо не затих под Кевином, спросил почти жалобно:  
\- Ну, чего ты хочешь? Пусти.  
\- Что между вами было?  
\- Ты знаешь.  
\- Что. Между вами. Было, Эсбо? Почему ты нас сравниваешь? Что он делал такого, что делаю я?  
\- Да ничего он не делал! Как и ты! Ничего, блядь! - вдруг заорал Эсбо, багровея шеей. - Ему тоже было стремно ебать жирного говномеса! Пусти меня!  
Он снова рванулся, но Кевин держал крепко, вдавливая лицом в подушку, и Эсбо, вздохнув, повторил уже тише, глухо и безнадежно:  
\- Пусти, Кев. Правда. Я курить хочу.  
Его волосы пахли дымом. Наверное, это все были эти чертовы сардины, которых пекли на гриле. Кожа за ухом была влажная, теплая. Кевин, прикрыв глаза, жадно дышал им, прижавшись носом и губами. Под ребрами неприятно нервно дрожало, и разливалось щемящее тепло.  
\- Он так тебя называл? - Это надо было выдавить, как гной из нарыва. Что бы выздоровело. - Жирный говномес?  
Эсбо молчал.  
\- Твой Гог, - тогда уверенно тихо сказал Кевин ему на ухо, - был злой, трусливый и больной на всю голову мудозвон. Господи боже, Дэнни, как ты мог ему верить?  
Эсбо снова не ответил. Только стал дышать поверхностно и часто, когда Кевин прикусил и облизал ему мочку.  
\- Все это время я боялся облажаться. - Скупыми точными рывками он стягивал с него трусы: одно бедро, другое, ниже ягодиц, как ненужную тряпку. - Все думал, что если с ним, молодым и здоровым, тебе не нравилось, что могу я? Поддельным хером или пальцами. Что я могу? Сделать тебе больно? Опозориться? Оттолкнуть тебя? Ты прав, Дэнни. Мы с Гогом похожи. Я тоже трусливый мудозвон.  
Во рту у Кевина было сухо. Сердце болезненно билось под кадыком, пальцы дрожали. Эсбо коротко заскулил, когда он тронул языком ту саму ложбинку между ягодиц, которую миновал ласками днем.  
\- Но я исправлюсь.  
***  
К счастью, в секс-шопе понимали по-английски.  
\- Какую длину она предпочитает? - с энтузиазмом поинтересовалась девушка –продавец. Кевин всегда считал, что продавцы в секс-шопах привычны ко всему, и втюхивать эти резиновые вагины, анальные пробки и штуки, которым он даже не знал названия, для них обычное дело. Ничем не удивишь и не позабавишь. Но, он мог поклясться, что в глазах девушки была беззлобная зависть к гипотетической получательнице подарка.  
\- Это для меня, - даже не без удовольствия разочаровал ее Кевин. Зачем-то добавил: - Травма.  
\- О, - сказала девушка, и заинтересованности в ее взгляде добавилось. Как, впрочем, и неунизительного сочувствия.  
\- Я - пожарный. - Кевин небрежно облокотился о стойку. - Полгода в больнице, а теперь вот. Ищем способы.  
\- Вы – молодцы. - Девушка вышла из-за стойки и направилась к витринам, приглашающее махнув рукой. - Уверена, что смогу вам помочь. Вы и ваша жена останетесь довольны. Или девушка? - добавила она, с веселым кокетством оглядываясь через плечо.  
\- Парень, - вежливо улыбнулся Кевин. - И, думаю, дюймов пять его устроит. Мы только начинаем. Я бы хотел быть осторожным.  
\- О, - опять сказала девушка, открывая витрину. – Мне нравится ваш подход.  
И повернулась, сжимая в руках черный член.  
\- Как вам этот?  
Хреновина стоила Кевину восемьдесят евро. Еще тридцать пришлось потратить на смазку и презервативы.  
Помахивая пакетом, Кевин возвращался в парк, где ждал Эсбо, с ощущением, что выдержал трудный экзамен. Ветер с океана приятно холодил его мокрую от нервного пота спину.  
***  
Они еще гуляли по городу. Так, без цели, засунув путеводитель в рюкзак и ориентируясь по местности. Нашли даже станцию местных пожарных. Бомбейруш. Кевин хотел пошутить на эту тему, припомнить Эсбо, как папаша звал его в Испанию работать, но не решился. С некоторых пор оказалось, что шутить небезопасно : слишком был велик риск влепить в чужую болевую, возможно еще тайную и не озвученную. Но Эсбо на удивление поднял тему сам.  
\- Пойдем, - Он кивнул в сторону открытых ворот пожарной части, - наймемся. Интересно, нас бы взяли?  
\- Мы языка не знаем, - Кевин лениво обмякнув на скамье, смотрел, как несколько парней в серой форме болтают и курят около станции. - Не взяли бы. А ты что, уже скучаешь по работе?  
\- Ну, так, - уклончиво ответил Эсбо и тоже полез за сигаретами.  
\- Хочешь, могу подпалить урну, а ты ее героически потушишь.  
Эсбо фыркнул.  
\- Нет, правда, - Кевин даже оживился, сел ровно и поднял на лоб солнцезащитные очки. - Думаешь, не смогу? Да, легко! Набегут господа бомбейруши, мужественно-небритые и чернявые, снимут на мобильные, как ты с помощью подручных средств справляешься со стихийным пожаром, и, впечатлившись, тут же возьмут тебя в штат. Как тебе план?  
Эсбо, затягиваясь дымом, выразительно покосился на него. Кевин вздохнул.  
\- Что, несу херню?  
Эсбо с готовностью закивал, наморщив лоб и смешно поджав губы.  
\- Это нервы.  
Эсбо покосился в сторону рюкзака, в котором рядом с путеводителем лежал заветный набор «Лиши Денниса девственности». Теперь пришло время Кевина изображать пантомиму. Он изобразил на лице выражение типа: «Вот то-то и оно», отражая всю нелепость ситуации. Действительно, они сейчас были как приличная семейная пара, решившая познать прелести БДСМ и опасливо предвкушающая первое применение атрибутов.  
\- Не бойся, - сказал Эсбо, помедлил, но все - таки положил ладонь ему на бедро. Неуклюже успокаивающе погладил: - Вообще, это мне очковать надо, если вдуматься. Так что, ты не бойся. Все будет путем.  
Кевин успел переплести с ним пальцы и, сжав ладонь, фальшивым манерным тоном протянул:  
\- Милый, ты такой чуткий.  
Эсбо секунду таращился на него круглыми глазами, недоверчиво искривив губы, видимо пытаясь понять, это Кевин серьезно издевается или просто шутит в манере Белого Дозора, а потом они заржали в унисон громко и неприлично, заваливаясь друг на друга.  
\- Признайся, это круто, что сейчас самая наша большая тайна это то, что мы – тоже пожарные, - еще улыбаясь, спросил Кевин, поймав Эсбо ладонью за шею.  
\- Ага, - согласился Эсбо, прикрывая глаза и смело прижимаясь к нему губами.  
Парни со станции пялились на них во все глаза.  
Кевину было хорошо. Судя по смелому упоению, с которым целовался Эсбо, и ему тоже.  
***  
Пока он был в душе, Эсбо успел открыть коробку, и когда Кевин вышел, вытирая голову полотенцем, то застал его за внимательным разглядыванием купленного прибора. Заметив Кевина, он развернул член основанием, демонстрируя внутренний канал.  
\- Видел? Я думал, они одеваются просто снаружи, а тут все серьезно.  
\- Те, что просто снаружи – для девочек.  
Эсбо понимающе замычал, кивнул и легкомысленно поболтал членом, как чертовым флажком.  
\- Надеюсь, он такой, не потому что ты думал о Мэле? А то было бы как-то странно.  
\- Какой – такой? - Открыть, что Эсбо тоже способен ревновать было неожиданно и приятно.  
Эсбо смутился, перестав размахивать страпоном.  
\- Такой. Черный брат.  
\- Я тебе сейчас по голове дам. Этим черным братом, - Кевин отобрал у него член, все-таки легонько треснул по коротко-стриженной макушке. Эсбо засмеялся, потирая голову.  
\- Ну, а что? Он же, правда, черный. Только поменьше, чем у Мэла.  
\- Откуда это ты знаешь, какой у Мэла?  
\- В душе видел.  
\- Смотри мне, - Кевин угрожающе прицелился в него. - Этой модели не было в другом цвете. И насрать на Мэла. По-моему, этот весьма красавчик.  
Эсбо выставил ладонь, уперся во внушительно-реалистичную головку, чуть отвел от своего лица и согласился:  
\- Красавчик. Ага.  
Одним плавным движением развернул кисть, обхватывая ствол искусственной игрушки, прогнал в кулаке, уверенно, оценивающе, поднял взгляд на Кевина.  
\- Померяешь?  
\- Прямо сейчас? - сипло уточнил Кевин, так, для проформы. Эсбо кивнул и сел, как примерный мальчик на детском празднике, сунув под себя руки.  
\- Если ты вздумаешь ржать, я тебя убью.  
Кевин стянул домашние штаны вместе с бельем, чувствуя себя стриптизершей, уже понимая, что никто не собирается смеяться. У Эсбо был жадный, почти хищный прищур и приоткрытый рот, через который он часто дышал, сглатывая. Он потянулся было помочь с креплениями, но почему-то поспешно снова сунул руки под себя, только подался вперед, облизнув губы, и Кевин вдруг представил, как проведет сейчас головкой по этим сохнущим губам, задвинет между них, и только от одного представления его кинуло в жар. То, что казалось еще минуты назад слегка неловкой игрой, правил которой он даже не представлял, обрело пугающую серьезность, и это, черт возьми, возбуждало.  
\- Хочешь его? - тихо спросил он, даже не успев подумать, что говорит, но успев тут же испугаться, что Деннис, чертов «Эсбо», сейчас ухмыльнется, глянув на него, как на извращенца.  
\- Да, шеф, - так же тихо выдохнул Дэннис, чертов Эсбо, подтянул его к себе, надавив горячей ладонью на ягодицу, и поймал на язык покачивающуюся черную гладкую головку. Кевин зажмурился, переводя дыхание, а когда открыл глаза, Эсбо сосал его новый прибор, втягивая щеки и сжимая себя поверх шорт. Кевин запоздало вспомнил, как девушка советовала обмыть страпон перед первым употреблением, но Эсбо видимо было плевать на остатки производственной смазки, или что там еще нужно было смывать теплой водой, судя по рвению, с которым он работал ртом.  
\- Руки за спину, Эсбо, - сипло приказал он, чувствуя себя охрененно всемогущим. Гребанным властелином, и, наверное, Эсбо тоже это чувствовал, поэтому замычал недовольно, но послушно подчинился, не прекращая двигать головой. Кевина повело. Он переступил ногами, отстраняясь, удержался о плечо Эсбо, тут же тревожно вскинувшего взгляд.  
\- Ложись.  
От толчка Эсбо откинулся на спину, заерзал, помогая ему избавить себя от шорт и трусов, призывно развел колени, раскрасневшийся, с испуганными глазами, но явно готовый на все.  
\- Нет, - ласково протянул Кевин, гладя его по щеке, нависнув над ним. - Мы не будем прямо сейчас. Ну, кто так делает? - Он нагнулся, поцеловал, толкнулся бедрами, проезжаясь страпоном по крепко стоящему члену, и может это была иллюзия, но ему показалось, что он тоже все чувствует, то ли своей зарубцованной кожей, то ли этой искусственной, чужого цвета. Он застонал, вместе с Эсбо, задвигался резче и с оттяжкой, сжимая его запястья, вдавливая их в кровать, любуясь, как он гнется под ним, как беспомощно мучительно скалится, чувствуя, как его колени стискивают бока, как он вскидывает бедра навстречу, так же резко и отчаянно.  
Эсбо кончил, когда Кевин сжал их члены в кулаке. Лежал, еще вздрагивая, бесцельно закинув на Кевина руку. Кевин неспешно целовал ему шею с крупной родинкой прямо у кадыка.  
Потом Эсбо открыл глаза, потянул Кевина за волосы и громко прошептал на ухо с преувеличенной заботой довольного жизнью засранца:  
\- Ты там ничего себе не стер? А то может, повторим? Теперь по-взрослому.  
\- Кажется, стер, - прислушавшись к легкой пекущей боли с сожалением признался Кевин, и тут же героически пообещал, прогоняя разочарование с лица Эсбо: - Но мы все - равно повторим.  
***  
Когда в первый день после реабилитационного отпуска, Кевин Эллисон застал в раздевалке Эсбо Северса сцепившегося как всегда по пустяку с Мэлом Миллиганом, то не стал привычно советовать Мэлу быть толерантнее. Он подбоченился, прищурился, пригвоздив Эсбо взглядом, и, наконец-то, сурово рявкнул:  
\- Ты как себя ведешь, Деннис? А ну-ка уважай моего черного брата!  
Мэл так и не понял, почему маленький несносный говнюк не насупился, как обычно, а лишь странно довольно хмыкнул и отрапортовал с всей готовностью по уставу:  
\- Есть, старшина!


End file.
